


and will ditch you in the harbor if we must

by Anonymous



Category: Killing Eve (TV 2018)
Genre: 5 Times, F/F, Non-Graphic Violence
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-12
Updated: 2019-08-12
Packaged: 2020-08-19 19:36:53
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 884
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20215144
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: Four times Villanelle gave people up, and one time she reconsidered.





	and will ditch you in the harbor if we must

**Author's Note:**

  * For [dreamkist](https://archiveofourown.org/users/dreamkist/gifts).

It didn't take too long for her to appreciate her disinclination towards hoarding. She had her possessions, of course she did. The apartment in Istanbul even Konstantin was unaware of. The pricey clothes she left behind in Paris. A first-edition copy of Madame Bovary. _Eve._

Still, she found it surprisingly easy to give people up. 

Years before The Twelve knew of her (or maybe they did; asking unnecessary questions was not something she took pleasure in), she was a regular schoolgirl. As regular someone who contemplated pouring ground-up glass into the headmistress' tea could be. It was the headmistress who suggested enrolling her in the young women's hockey team to work out her _aggression_, enrolling her into a routine she detested for the fact that it was _forced_ upon her (although she did enjoy the feel of another girl's body pushed against her own, loved the moment where she wanted to hear the girl gasp, not really picky whether it was fingers in her cunt or around her throat that caused that). 

It was a regular day with their regular teacher, who decided to play them one of the many government-approved videos as he staved off his hangover headache. What it was about that particular video that drew her attention was unimportant; what mattered was the promise of recognition. She made sure her tracks were covered before sending the letter out to the concerned officials. Two days were all it took before her father and his dissident material (up to and including the books he hid inside the flour tin) were taken away. She knew better than to turn them both in; the bruises she saw on Nina's body in the shower was enough for her to not want to be placed in the state-run orphanage. The coin she tossed in the dead of the night kept her mother safe. 

Though it was a pity her father didn't get to see the medal she received for service to the Union. 

\-------

Anna was the first time she knew obsession. Reciprocation was hard-won, and she refused to let go once it was finally within her grasp. Even when she was fucking Anna in the bed she shared with her husband, she remained unsatisfied. She would know no rest until she possessed the other woman wholly, without an ounce of uncertainty. Her every waking moment was consumed with thoughts of owning her, from the roots of her hair to the tips of her toes. It burned her insides like a samovar until it finally smoked itself out. Once it was starkly evident some part of Anna would always belong with her husband, she let go of her now-childish hold. But of course, when she severed from Max to the only thing that kept them apart, she was willing to bet it would be a while before Anna forgot her.

\-------

Nadia she gave up multiple times, only three instances of which the poor kid was probably aware. Even among the misfits, Nadia was pushed to the corner, except when a scapegoat was needed by the others. Normally, she would have joined in, or at the very least been completely indifferent. But it was so much more amusing to extend a smile and a hand and watch Nadia lap it up. The kid had her suspicions, sure. Ultimately, however, she would do _anything_ for the only person in her corner. 

Their target had been neutralized (she took a special interest in posing the corpse upright in front of the blood and bile splattered chessboard) when the other men burst into the room. It was too little, too late, but escaping back to the makeshift safehouse expended more resources than needed. During the debriefing, she felt no reason to hesitate, perfectly willing to explain why Nadia overlooking the silent alarm was more to blame than the time overspent while the target's body was elaborately staged. Nadia _had_ to know whose words were responsible for sending her to 'retraining'. Two weeks later, the kid still willingly fell into bed with her, letting her kiss the purple welts against olive-skinned thighs. 

\-------

She was glad Konstantin came back. She would not have lost much sleep if he hadn't. 

\-------

Eve was both an amalgamation of the many, many people she left behind and simultaneously like no one she had ever known. When Eve sunk the blade into her, knife's edge cutting her sharp and deep, she thought it wasn't unlike how she wanted to sink her claws into Eve. Curl her talons in, leave indelible marks behind when she eventually gave her up too. A reminder Eve would be unable to efface, even wrapped up in a mundane job and her husband, even if she never saw Villanelle again. Through the haze of the pain, however, she saw clearly for what seemed like the first time. Staring into Eve's panicked eyes, ignoring her babble with some effort, she knew. 

Eve didn't want to be abandoned by her.

Running through the streets of Paris left her with little time to think of anything but medical supplies and an escape route. Much later, lying on the bed, surrounded the _gifts_ courtesy of her new handlers, with the scent of 'Love In An Elevator' in the air, Villanelle started to plan how she will keep this one.

\-------


End file.
